


Una perfetta notte stellata

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html">Bingo_italia, 17. Cielo stellato</a>, <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/halloween_party.html">Halloween Party, "Qualcosa di inaspettato"</a> e <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/154157.html">Slut Meme: richiesta da Kimbnr, Sorata/Subaru, "Stelle"</a></p><p>Il giovane monaco si mise a sedere, irrigidito dall’imbarazzo, dicendosi che, se il momento giusto non era quello, non lo sarebbe stato mai più</p><p>Avvertimenti: crack. Crack. Crack. Ho già detto "crack"? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una perfetta notte stellata

Placida, senza odore di fumo, di macerie, di morte nell’aria; una notte  _normale_ , come se il mondo non fosse più scosso dai terremoti, come se fosse stata dichiarata una tregua nella Battaglia; Sorata si sdraiò beato sull’erba fresca, umida della collina. Non che ce ne fossero molte di intatte e coperte di verde, negli ultimi tempi, ma quella lo era, e lui non volle interrogarsi d’altro, perché non gli sarebbe  _mai_ più capitata un’occasione così preziosa.

Sollevò lo sguardo sulla persona accanto a lui, incantato dal nero dei suoi capelli che riluceva timidamente sotto la luce delle stelle, la pelle candida, color alabastro come una dama delle fiabe, che aveva il timido fulgore di una perla nel buio notturno attorno a loro.

– Mi sembra incredibile poter essere qui con te – sussurrò il ragazzo, allungando una mano a sfiorare quella poggiata sull’erba accanto a lui.

– Anche a me Sorata-san – gli risposero due labbra insolitamente sorridenti: erano impacciate, come se non vi fossero abituate.

Il giovane monaco si mise a sedere, irrigidito dall’imbarazzo, dicendosi che, se il momento giusto non era quello, non lo sarebbe stato mai più; deglutì, si sistemò con impaccio i capelli e, pregando di non venire ucciso per ciò che osava fare, attirò a sé quella mano e baciò quelle labbra su cui sostava ancora quel timido sorriso.

Fu un bacio a occhi chiusi, stretti stretti, in attesa di uno schiaffo che non arrivò: sentì, piuttosto, le labbra premute contro le sue che si schiudevano, concedendogli il permesso di continuare; Sorata strinse tra le braccia quell’esile figura, approfondendo il bacio, affondando la mano libera in quei folti capelli neri, dicendosi che era perfetto, tutto perfetto, tanto che ne aveva quasi paura…

– Ti amo – sussurrò, staccandosi da quelle labbra.

– Ti amo anch’io, Sorata-san – sussurrò Subaru, sfiorandogli una guancia con una carezza.

Tutto così perfetto…  
  
~*~

 

Sorata si svegliò urlando, ritrovandosi nel suo letto, tremante di orrore: si guardò intorno e vide con sollievo le mura della residenza Imonoyama, la finestra da cui filtrava la luce del mattino e, soprattutto, l’espressione sconvolta di Kamui, entrato di soprassalto nella sua stanza.

– Sorata-san? – balbettò – Tutto bene?

Il monaco lo fissò stralunato – Stavo… sognando?

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, preoccupato – Direi di sì?

Sorata balzò fuori dal letto, abbrancando Kamui in un abbraccio soffocante – Era solo un sogno! Oh signore,  _grazie_! Un sogno! Anzi,  _un incubo_!

E che diamine: il mondo stava finendo, lui poteva venire aperto in due come una quaglia da farcire da un momento all’altro, ma che almeno il suo amore per Arashi e la sua eterosessualità venissero preservati!

**Author's Note:**

> ... Seishi', guardami, leggi il labiale: non è colpa mia! Stavo solo eseguendo un meme, prenditela con chi prompta il tuo coniglio con altra gente u.u


End file.
